To Earn a Knights Love
by J T Night
Summary: When Gaara's father goes over the edge who will be there to pickup the pieces? And what happened to Sasuke anyway? Read and find out. Warning: OOC and child abuse
1. Chapter 1

To Earn a Knights Love

Chapter 1

_Hisoka Lover: Hello people of the internet! I have returned and be assured I have not given up on When Night Arrives I'm just in a creative slump in that area. So here you have it To Earn a Knights Love._

I've never been particularly loved, in fact I've never been particularly liked. Since my birth I was put down, cut down and beaten down but not anymore. Today I stand up I won't take it anymore! 'You mean we won't my dear' Yes, yes we won't take the pain anymore.

Red and blue lights flashed from all sides people murmured about a boy being brought out the house on a stretcher bloody and beaten. A man and two other children stood at the door, slowly closing it the man turned his back on his son and the world.

'Beep, beep, beep' Steady beeping could be heard throughout the sterile hospital room all white no cards nor flowers decorated the room just barren walls. Slowly teal eyes blinked open, fear, the first thing always felt by the boy then there was the pain, always pain. Try as he might the boy could not control the scream that graced his lips from the pure anguish enlisted in his body. Soon after a nurse came rushing in, surprised no doubt, by the scream. Quickly she put something into the boys IV bag and the scream subsided. Soon after she left a doctor walked in seemingly undisturbed by the low growl coming from his patient.

"Well now," he began sitting stiffly in an armchair close to the bed, "All that screaming. What a headache I have now" he placed a hand on his head while checking over the boys vitals. " Oy, now to the standard questions. Do you know who you are?' A nod "where you are?" another nod "know who put you here AGAIN?" silence then a soft 'yes' could be heard from the small tenor. " And yet you want nothing done?" After a fierce shake of the boys head he continued. "I can't do this anymore, Gaara, you know why?... Because everyone saw something this time not just me. This time he almost killed you. I can't sit idly by watching you die. I can't and I won't."

"He-He"

" HE WHAT GAARA HE WHAT? What did not mean to? Thats bullshit and you know it"

"No I-"

"Now don't start with how its your fault again!"

"Will you let me finish?" The boys voice sounded so dangerously low it effectively shut the doctor up. "Thank you. It was my fault this time _I_ provoked _him."_

"You finished?" A nod "THAT does not excuse him almost killing you! The courts will have to see it that way. He's been doing this for years! Look i know why you don't want to turn him in and it's a good concept but if you die what will that prove?" After saying this he left in a huff perfectly executed as if by a three year old.

'It would solve our pain' said a thick poisoned honey voice. "No it would not" the boy answered 'But it would. It would solve everyones pain as well. All their pain is your fault!' silence ensued from the boy 'oh someones grumpy today. No witty comeback or smart remark?' "No not today" The boy rolled over and tried to sleep.

A crash was heard and the boy jumped awake. "Now see what you did?" A blond woman reprimanded her black haired, red eyed, partner. The boy started to growl at the couple looking very confused and clearly angry. "Well now that your awake...Hi I'm Tsunade and don't worry about him. She sighed and shifted her weight to the chair. "Anyway as you may have guessed your doctor called us to...." she trailed off upon seeing the look of pure hatred she was receiving. "Uh- and he...ummm...he...Excuse me is something wrong?"

"We don't need you nor do we want your help. We want you to go the hell away and then we won't be hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade managed to get out after her shock wore off at the sudden change in the boy's voice and demeanor.

"I am Shukaku released by th boys fear I thank you for that." she said pointedly at the man. "We are happy at home we are happy to be hurt if it protects our siblings. Thats from him."

"So your here now? and then when will he come out?" Tsunade asked. The red-eyed man nodded slowly, rose, and left. Tsunade did not see this however because right at that instant the boys body in front of her fell with a soft 'thud' to the bed.

_Hisoka Lover: So what do you think? Not beta-ed so maybe a little rough I apologize for that. Next chapter will be longer promise.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

To Earn a Knights Love

Chapter 2

_Hisoka Lover: Sorry it took me so long to update I graduated and was sick for a long while and it took a lot out of me but I do have quite a bit here for you. (I think)_

_Previously in To Earn a Knights Love…_

"_So your here now? And then when will he come out?" Tsunade asked. The red-eyed man nodded slowly, rose, and left. Tsunade did not see this however because right at that instant the boy's body in front of her fell with a soft 'thud' to the bed._

"Gaara? Are you-"

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with me?" Came a gruff voice much different from the previous one.

"I am Tsunade and I came because you doctor called me" She paused a moment to study how that affected him only to see nothing in the way of emotions coming from him. She was also surprised to see that his eyes which were once gold were now teal. "He informed me that he strongly believes you are being injured at home." She paused once again to study how this bit of information changed his features. Gaara was now carefully looking anywhere but Tsunade's face and in his eyes there seemed a deep sadness. "Would you like to say anything? Because I have to tell you it seems very likely to me that you are being beaten at home, judging by the severity of your wounds as well as the meticulous records you doctor has kept of past injuries. I also must inform you that if I deem it necessary I may remove you from your home effective today."

Gaara rolled his eyes having heard it all before but having nothing actually done about it. "Nothing happened I-I fell down the stairs" He internally groaned at his slight stutter.

After hearing this, a soft chuckle resounded in the room. "Yeah and I'm tinker bell. Judging on the angle and precision of the wounds so they would not be able to be seen if you were ,say, wearing a shirt says to me that this is not an accident but in fact inflicted upon you and has been practiced many, many times before." Gaara looked up at the man with fear laden eyes.

"N-No I-I" Gaara stuttered unable to complete his thought. Tsunade fixed the man with a glare that clearly said 'What the hell'

The man sighed. "Apparently I look like someone he is afraid of. Would you like to tell her who or shall I?" He asked chuckling again at how the boys' eyes widened and started shaking his head 'no' subconsciously at the thought.

"H-How?"

"Your 'friend' told me. I look like his father, or so _she_ tells me, who has indeed been beating him although he would never say anything." Soft sobbing could now be heard from the bed where Gaara sat shaking. "Ask his siblings. Right Gaara?" asked the man egging him on.

"Shut up, just shut up! You know nothing. Nothing at all. He beats me because he loves me and I let him because it saves them." Gaara growled out. "You take me I'll go without a fuss but hear this you leave them alone or I won't be responsible for what will happen to you. Got it?" Tsunade nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure why not? They're not minors anyway so we can't do much for them if they choose to stay that's their issue." The man said leaving Tsunade following closely behind. "We'll be back tomorrow to get you be ready by nine will you?" .

_The Next Day._

Standing with his backpack waiting for Tsunade and Itachi (whose name he had just learned) to sign him out Gaara realized that they had not yet told him where he would be staying. Slightly upset and slightly scared about not knowing his future at the very least he always knew what would happen at home.

"You ready Freddie?" Tsunade asked and he nodded in response. "Good. So we have a _slight _problem" she continued on their way to the parking lot where Itachi was waiting for them. Gaara looked at her slightly confused. "Well you see in order to place you we need to line up a family and there are no families currently available right now." She paused contemplating how to say next.

"So where am I going?"

"There are two options we can take; we could place you in a group home or we could take you to one of our homes. Though I must warn you that I cannot take you because I already have one annoying blonde at my house and he's more than a handful. These are for you to choose from. Let me know when you decide."

Gaara "hmpff-ed" and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to a group home and I'm not going with _him." _

Tsunade turned toward him and glared at him squarely. "You have you choices now choose." She replied getting into the car"

Gaara "hmpff-ed" again gave a growl getting into the car as well. "I'm not going to a home." He muttered as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Very well you will stay with Itachi" The car suddenly took a dangerous swerve.

"WHAT" Itachi stammered trying to control his anger in front of the kid. "No, No way I can't. Sorry but no I have Sasuke already NO WAY!"

"Well then I'll just go home! There is no FUCKING way I am going to a home again. Got that?" Gaara sat seething in the backseat. "It's not like I want to fucking live with you anyway."

"Now look what you did" Tsunade tsk-ed at Itachi "Just calm down Gaara. Sasuke is taking care of himself just fine while you work and besides…" she leaned in closer to Itachi who visibly stiffened. "He needs a 'father figure'. You remind him of his father use that. I'm not a man…are you?"

_Hisoka Lover: That's where I leave you for now I apologize if this is still too short but I'm trying to revise as well as type it up and it's stressful on my hurting head so I hope you enjoy. _


End file.
